


Il boss recidivo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un Gokudera adulto e il suo boss.Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Puzza di fumo





	Il boss recidivo

Il boss recidivo

 

  
“Se c’è puzza di fumo, ci sei tu: Gokudera” disse Tsuna. L’odore acre del fumo grigiastro gli pungeva le narici. Il caldo nel corridoio gli faceva aderire le ciocche castane alla pelle sudata.  
L’altro uomo guardò il suo boss, in ginocchio davanti a lui, i capelli grigi sporchi di pulviscolo nero.  
“Il capo di una gang rivale vi aveva offeso” si giustificò.  
“Andiamo, Yamamoto ci aspetta. Abbiamo degli affari da sbrigare” ribatté Tsuna.  
“Decimo…” biascicò Gokudera.  
Tsuna ridacchiò.  
“Non sono né il decimo, né il boss dei Vongola. Semplicemente un uomo d’affari con amici strani” ribatté. Dai resti dei candelotti esplosi si alzava del fumo grigiastro.Gokudera sospirò.  
– Io sono la puzza di fumo, ma un giorno capirai che sei tu le fiamme dietro – pensò. Il fumo si dirarò, il numero due del decimo si alzò in piedi.  
“Gli altri uomini d’affari non saranno mai il cielo per cui si scatena la tempesta” borbottò.

 


End file.
